Perry
Perry 'is a male Mechanical employee at the Blinking Lights Factory and a recurring character on the series. Bio Very little about Perry is known, other than the fact his face gears are broken, causing him to smile endlessly. Perry is a frequent target of Gart's abuse, as Gart sometimes will say cruel things to him such as his pets leaving or his car being damaged, even his wife leaving him as revealed in his first ever major episode Come On, Get Happy. Perry frequently ends up getting hurt in most episodes, especially due to the responsibility of other characters, mainly Robot and Monster. He often says aloud that he hates the neighborhood and that he should move. He openly told Robot that he didn't like him in Pinball Wizard, however, their relationship has slowly progressed to a calm, mutual friendship as shared with other close individuals such as J.D., Spitfire, Nessie, and even Punch Morley. Monster, along with several other characters, had once believed that Perry was the happiest person in the world in his first major episode Come On, Get Happy because of his constant smiling, but Perry revealed that he was miserable, and that living with a forced smile made his life difficult. Revealed in Come On, Get Happy that his wife had left him, it is uncertain if Perry will recall her or his broken marriage in future episodes to come. She may have left him due to his perpetual smile. However, he's seen to have moved on from the misfortune and possibility in the process of dating. Since his first major episode, Perry has become a common character whether featured in the background or appearing alongside main characters Robot and Monster. His appearances as well as his roles have become more frequent as the first season progressed, making him an important supporting character on the series, nearly as much as Ogo. Appearance Perry is an orange robot with a flat, cream face. His torso resembles a pipe and he has an antenna on his head and a "2" on his stomach. Perry's face is always smiling because his face gears are locked up. His arms are fairly long compared to other robots and they appear to be made out of a polyurethane, or plastic, such as a tube. His legs appear to be made of the same material as his arms. List of injuries Like Robot, Perry is known for having alot of injuries on the show similar to Fred, a fish from the tv show ''SpongeBob SquarePants who is known for the 'My leg!' gag when hurt. Here is a list of injuries and misfortunes he's had (in order): Season 1: *In the intro, Perry is seen getting crushed by a anvil. *Hit by Gart's cherry picker. *When Monster rips the cusions off the seats, Perry is seen getting thrown across the screen. *Sits in his car in which Robot had just vomited in, then looks at the viewer angrily and says "I hate this neighborhood!" *Gets injured by the other polo team. *Punch Morley trips on a cable and knocks him over. *Hit with a ball that Monster threw after Robot says he can "kiss the ball goodbye". *Is caught on Robot's magnet along with other metal objects. *Runover by a steamroller. *Hit by the large pile of bolts Narf (who was mistaken for Marf) pooped out due to alot of treats Monster fed him. *Crushed by an anvil (2x). *While trying to retrieve Globitha, Ogo hits the balloon Perry is driving, causing the balloon to throw Perry out . *Gart "accidently" drops a hammer on his head. *Nessie accidently spills a pot of hot bacon grease on him. *Sees the bacon trap Robot made and is thrown into the distance which results in a mass explosion. *Gets in a car accident which also ends in a mass explosion. *Monster hugs him too tightly. *Gets hit by Robot and MonsterMonster's refrigerator. *Is seen decapitated and is hit by the door when Monster and Robot rush into the doctor's office *Gets hurt by Robot's Insta-Travel-Tron. *Struggles trying to keep his frown after the spray J.D. made for his face gets runover by a car. *Attacked by Grandma 10010. *Thrown into Gart's office. *Hit with a golf ball. *Slips on a pile of bacon with his car before crashing into a pedestrian. *Hit with a plate of bacon, a salt shaker, then a book. *Monster throws him towards a blimp causing a mass explosion after he is heard saying "This was uncalled for!". *Crikey hits his face causing his head to spin around. *Crikey has a meltdown and ends up decapitating Perry in the process. *Hit with a satlite dish then gets electrocuted. * Monster burps out-loud causing Perry to lose control of his car. *Crashes into a lampost with his car after getting hit by one of Crikey's molars. Appearances *Monster's Great Escape (debut\cameo) *Game Boys (first speaking role) *Safety First (cameo) *Blinking Light *How to Train Your Marf *Come On, Get Happy (major role) *Adventures in Babysitting *Hornica (arm seen) *Ogo's Friend (cameo) *Biker Girls (cameo) *Pinball Wizard *Doctor? No! (cameo) *Monster Invention *Litterbug (cameo) *Model Citizen *Grandma's Day Out (cameo) *Spare Robot *Apartment 3 1/2 (cameo) *Don't Walk! (cameo) *First Impressions *Bad News Baconeers (cameo) *Anger Management *Family Business *The Bacon Tree *The Dark Night (cameo) *The Package (briefly seen in background) *Ogo's Cool *Super Pole *Boomerang Predicament about his 'perpetual smile' Before Perry made his major appearance in Come On Get Happy, he had made brief appearances in precedent episodes where his smile is widely recognized. Perry had openly stated that his facial gears were broken and that he had always been stuck with his smile. However, in a previous episode How to Train Your Marf, after Monster accidentally hit him with a ball, if you look closely at the screenshot, Perry is caught frowning for a brief second. Although Model Citizen had been confirmed the first-ever episode for him to regain his frown, it is suspected that he may have been able to frown long before that episode. The suspicion is proven further in Doctor? No! when Perry, decapitated, was about to see the doctor when Monster accidentally strikes him with a door. As he is flying from the impact, he is seen frowning for a split-second before going off-screen. Trivia *Everyone thinks he's the happiest guy in the world since he's always smiling when he's really miserable. *He once had a spouse. *He used to have pets of unknown species and gender yet they ran away. *In Game Boys , it is shown that Perry is an active polo player. *He has the same voice as Father from Codename: Kids Next Door. *He was shown, decapitated, in the doctor's office in Doctor? No!. *Robot used him as a substitue guinea pig in Pinball Wizard. *Robot and Monster are usually responsible for many of his misfortunes and injuries, albeit unintentionally. *He actually managed to temporarily regain his frown in Model Citizen. **This may be the only time we will ever see him frown. *He gets injured often. *One of his eyes appears to be larger than the other, like Ogo. *His expression (his eyes) appear to have upgraded through the middle of Season 1. Despite his perpetual smile, his mood can be determined by how his eyes shift. **Example: When he's angry or overwhelmed, his eyes slant. **Example: When he's shocked or surprised, his eyes widen larger than their usual size. *The 2 painted on his chest may represent more than his personality is regarded on the show. **According to Numerology, its symbolic meaning is kindness, balance, tact, equalization, and duality. **The number reflects a '''quiet power of judgment, and the need for planning. **It means a matter of choice. **The spiritual meaning of the number also deals with exchanges made with others, partnerships (both in harmony and rivalry), and communication. ***Example: His interaction with Robot, Monster, and others; more notably centering about his smile and his rising temper. **It represent the urge to come out of indecision, to unite with like-minds, and like-ideals. **It also represents exerting natural flow of judgment to do what is best for the soul. *Whenever his head turns toward the side, hiding his facial features, he resembles Kenny from South Park. **An interesting similarity is both get hurt in nearly every episode of their own series, except Kenny actually gets killed. *His name is derived from the Latin origin, meaning 'travler and wanderer'. *His constant injuries and gettiing into horrid situations usually responsible by other characters is very similar to Mr. Bump from The Mr. Men Show. *Although it is uncertain when exactly he is happy due to his permanent smile, his slightly cheerful mood can be indicated by his humming of a melodic tune in some episodes. *He is one of the only mechanics with legs instead of wheels. Gallery Perry frown.png|This is the first time you see Perry frown. Screen shot 2012-08-22 at 9.52.03 AM.png|"I'm not happy! I'm MISERABLE!" Perry about to be pooped.png Perry stuck.png Perry stuck on road.png Perry in makin bacon.png Perry in crowd.png Perry in car.png Perry hurt.png Perry dancing.png Perry complaining about Gart.png Perry helmet.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 9.24.15 AM.png|He's even in the intro. Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.03 PM.png Perry 12.png Perry 11.png Perry 10.png Perry 9.png Perry 8.png Perry 7.png Perry 6.png Perry 5.png Perry 4.png Perry 3.png Perry 2.png Perry 1.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 9.17.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 9.14.41 AM.png|''Aww...'' ....PNG|Oh my gosh... Category:Male Characters Category:Robots